Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 10 Totally Huntress
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: the Spies teamed up with Hawk and Dove to stop the Chinese from declaring a war with Denmark. In the Main Plot the Spies teams up with Huntress to take down Babyface and his gang from destroying Beverly Hills with their giant robot suits. In the b-story the Spies aren't shore that Stacy had changed since the last time they meet her.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 10 Totally Huntress

In the Teaser: The Spies and Hawk and Dove are flying over the cost of Denmark in the WOOHP jet as the Chinese Navy is coming closer to the shores of Denmark.

Sam

Ok here's the plan Hawk Dove you two take care of the sailors on the boats while Clover, Alex and I convinces the Chinese's Prescient to sign the peace treaty with the president of Denmark.

Hawk

Why did WOOHP made you in charge of this mission, we're heroes you're spies you so post to listen to us.

Dove

It's called taking turns you dummy.

Hawk

Hey buzz off Dunder head.

Clover

HEY no fighting during the mission.

Alex

We'll turn this jet around Mr.

Dove

He started it.

Alex

Those two made me glad that I'm an only child.

Clover

Tell me about it.

The Jet hovers above the Chinese navy ships. Sam, Clover and Alex jeted to the big navy ship in the middle, as for Hawk and Dove headed to the other navy ships.

Hawk

Here's an idea how about we let the Chinese invade Denmark and see what else happens.

Dove

It's class piece dummy.

Hawk

Oh Yeah who could take out more sailors and troops you or me.

Dove

Oh it's on.

Hawk runs fast towards the 5 Chinese sailors on deck. The sailors charged at Hawk, but Hawk uses a triple spin hook kick to take them out causing them to fall overboard.

On another Chinese Navy ship Dove took down 8 Chinese sailors and soldiers knocking them overboard, but a Chinese sailor pointed a gun at Dove's head, but he knocked the gun out from his hand and punched him knocking him over board.

Hawk saw him on the other navy ship.

Dove

Hawk behind you.

Hawk saw the sailors and so he punches them.

On the main Navy Ship the Spies fight their way to the main deck of the ship. AS they arrived in the main deck 3 guards blocked their way to see the president of China, so they took them out. The Chinese Navy Captain and The Chinese president were scared. Clover pulled out the Language Changing Microphone out from her bag and gave it to Sam. Sam turns on the microphone and set it to Chinese.

Sam

Mr. President we come in piece please come to the Demark Capital Building and we can store things out with this conflict of yours.

The Chinese President agrees to Sam. As the Spies and the Chinese president go to the Demark Capital Building the Chinese President saw that Hawk and Dove are fighting again.

Hawk

I can't believe you took out more sailors then me.

Dove

Hey it's not about the number dummy is about fallowing orders.

Clover

Um just ignore them.

At the Denmark Capital Building both presidents sign the piece treaty.

Jerry

Thank presidents, I a shore you this piece treaty shall end the conflict between both of your countries.

Alex

Totally the whole conflict happens when the Denmark Diplomat throw a pie at the Chinese Diplomat's face.

Hawk

I shore wish that war happened

Dove

Hey war doesn't salve anything only piece does.

Hawk

Oh yeah I got your piece right here hippy.

Hawk punches Dove in the face and then the two started to have a one on one fight. The Spies, Jerry and both of the presidents and their guard all go into the Capital building.

Jerry

Come everyone lets go into the Capital Building to have some drinks in a toast of piece.

In the Main Plot: On Stryker's Island a woman with a cloth over her hat was in the prison while a big baby stroller.

The Lady

I am here to see my husband this is his new born son

The Guard looks into the stroller and see that is was a giant baby. The Giant Baby giggles. The Prison Guard let her and her son into the prison.

One of the Prison Guards

Wow that is one big Baby you have there.

The Lady

Oh sorry he just has his father's height.

The Woman revels herself as Miss Manface.

Prison Guard

You're Miss Manface.

Baby Face

That's Mrs. Manface to you.

Baby Face knocked out two of the prison guards. And jumped out from the stroller.

Mrs. Manface

Oh Honey you were so brave.

Baby Face

Oh Sweetie I don't want anything to happen to you.

Baby Face and Mrs. Manface both kiss as the guards are grossed out by that?

Baby Face

What didn't see people in love before?

Baby Face kicked the guards in the face causing blood to come out from their foreheads.

Meanwhile up in the Watch Tower the Spies, Superman, Batman, Blue Beetle, the Flash and Wonder Woman are watching Stacy as Pink Arrow in the training zone taking on a training robot. The Training Robot arm transform into a buzz saw and swing it at Stacy, but Stacy dodged it, grabbed an arrow from her back and shoot the arrow at the robot's arm causing it to explode. Pink Arrow leaped into the air and shoot two more arrows at the robot causing them to explode and fall to the ground.

Suddenly combat robots come out of nowhere, Stacy took of her bag full of arrows and bow and put them to aside, and uses her combat skills to take down the robots. The robots exploded after she strikes at them.

Superman

So what do you think?

Sam

Well she did get rehabilitated.

Alex

And she turned to be nice again.

Clover

But isn't she going to turn evil again?

Blue Beetle

No way is she not going to turn evil, besides that's my girls you're talking too.

Sam

How can you say that?

Batman

She was rehabilitated talked about her feelings to a psychotic.

Superman

Now she is a proud intern to the Justice League.

The Flash

Not a complete psycho…what?

Wonder Woman

But now she is getting, stronger, and smarter with the help from us she is an intern and future heroine to the Justice League.

The Spies aren't shore about it.

Wonder Woman

Just give her a chance.

Batman

Or better yet take her on in a one on three match.

Batman activated a trap door sending the Spies into the training zone.

Batman

Stacy looks like you have a friendly three on one match.

Stacy

Sounds great Batman.

Sam

Alright Stacy let's see how you handle a little WOOHP power.

Alex started off with a flying kick at Stacy, but Stacy grabbed Alex's leg and slam her to the floor and locked her in a scorpion hold.

Clover crate wheel at Stacy, but Stacy let go of Alex and then grabbed her by the legs and throw her at Clover sending them flying to the wall.

Sam

Well Stacy it's just you and me now.

Sam leaped into the air and did an impact kick on Stacy, but Stacy dodged it, and then Stacy grabbed her bow and swing it at Sam's head, but Sam ducked and grabbed the other end of Stacy's bow, but Stacy press a button at the end of her end of the bow and shocked Sam. Sam let go of the bow and then Stacy took her out with a spin hook kick.

Stacy

Didn't you know that I learned my martial art skills from Batman, Wonder woman, Wildcat and Bronze Tiger?

Alex

Who's Bronze Tiger?

Sam

I don't know if we could trust you again?

Batman

Jerry called he needs you now.

Sam, Clover and Alex left the Training zone. Stacy has a sad face up on her face.

The Spies teleported to Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies I worked like you to meet your heroine that you shall team up with today meet Huntress.

The Spies

Hello Huntress.

Sam

It's so nice to meet you.

Huntress

It's nice to meet you three too, but now I need you for this mission, Jerry if you may.

Jerry

Today you shall help Huntress into stopping a criminal known as Baby Face.

The Spies laughed at the picture of Baby Face.

Clover

Really we're going to stop a baddy that has the word "Baby" in it.

Alex

Yeah like what weapons he has like an exploding diaper?

Huntress

Girls this is important, he also his wife Mrs. Manface.

Clover

Ok I get the name Baby Face but Mrs. Manface that is totally wrong.

Huntress

Same here.

Jerry

Your mission is to stop Baby face from releasing him old gang and stop them from whatever they have up their sleeve, and now for your gadgets.

Jerry presses a button to show the spies their gadgets.

Jerry

From the WOOHP lab you shall have today the Wrecking Ball Necklace while you are spinning the necklace it transforms into a big wrecking ball, you shall also have the Tracking robotic ladybug, the Laser Blaster Curling Iron, the Drilling Diamond Ring, the Acid Nail Polish, the Powerful Exploding Lipsticks and also from the WOOHP labs the C.R.U.R.F.S (Combat, Ready, Ultimate, Robot, Fighting, Suit) witch comes with missile launchers, lasers and a powerful Forcefield.

Huntress

Thank you Jerry with these gadgets you give them we don't stand a chance with Baby face.

Sam

Yeah that Big Baby is going down.

Alex

Totally and when we're done with him he is going to cry home to his mommy.

Clover

And cry in his blankly

Sam

And needed his bottle.

Alex

And his diaper changed.

Jerry

Ok enough with the big baby jokes.

Jerry WOOHP the spies and Huntress to Stryker's island.

Along the way to the island the Spies and Huntress are motorbike to the island.

Sam

So along the way please tell us more about Baby face's plan.

Huntress

I'm not shore about that but I'll tell you this he is freeing his old gang from Stryker's island.

Alex

So what is his old gang member's names?

Huntress

Their names, are Skeleton J keys aka skeleton keys key like figures that can open anything.

Clover

Cool and gross that guy really needs a manicure.

Huntress

The Twins known as tweedle dee and tweedle dum, Old Cat Perkins he is a really smelly criminal.

Sam

That guy totally needs a shower or a bath or both.

Huntress

And last is Hammer toes his toes are made to break into anything.

Alex

With those toes he needs a pedicure.

Clover

You just read my mind.

Sam

Well whatever he is up to we have to stop him on the double.

The Spies and Huntress raced to Stryker's island.

At Stryker's Island Baby face uses his two Tommy Guns to fight off the guards while Mrs. Manface uses the codes to free Baby face's old gang members. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum bounce out from their cell and knocked out two guards. Skeleton Keys punched out one guard, Old Cat prekins uses his body odder to take out 5 guards, and finial Hammer toes come out from his cell and took out the guard with his foot.

And soon all of Baby face's old gang members came out from their cell.

Baby Face

It's good to have the old gang back together again

Suddenly up on the roof top the Spies and Huntress came to stop Baby face and his gang.

Huntress

You're a bad boy Baby face.

Huntress and the Spies came down from the roof top and kicked Baby Face.

Alex

Go stand in the corner.

Clover

Totally and your girlfriend of yours is so ugly.

Baby Face grabbed Clover by the throat.

Baby Face

What do you say about my wife?

Clover

She's ugly

Baby Face

No she's not she's a looker a real doll a great honey.

Clover

Whatever you say.

Mrs. Manface

Its ok sweetie mommy's here.

Mrs. Manface rubbed Baby faces face her check as he let go of Clover's throat. Clover ran to Sam, Alex and Huntress and she gasp for air.

Mrs. Manface

Who's the great evil mastermind you are.

Sam

It's over Baby face return your gang to their cell and no one will get hurt.

Baby face

Oh really.

Baby face pulled a remote from his coat pocket and press a button causing all of the bombs on all of the other cell doors to blow up causing all of the other cell mets to break free.

Baby Face

Do you think that I and my pals could go down fighting ah, get them boys.

And then Hammer Toes uses his toes to kick down the contrite wall causing them to escape. The Spies and Huntress fallow them into the court yard

All of a sudden Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum wrap themselves onto Alex and rolled her up into a ball but she broke free of them. Suddenly Baby face throw a branch press at Sam and Clover, but they both dodged it, but Old Cat uses his body order to knock out the spies but Sam and Clover both hold their breaths and Sam did flying kick at him in the face, suddenly Skeleton key punched at Clover, but Clover blocked the punch, Hammer Toes kicked Huntress but she grabbed his leg and swing him around and throw him right at Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

Alex, and Sam create wheeled while avoiding gun fire from Mrs. Manface and Clover does multiplied kicks at Skeleton Keys but he dodged the kicks as Baby Face lean to a side on the wall.

Baby face

Sorry that we can't stay but we have to get going but there are some pals of ours who like to say "hey".

All of the prisoners come right out from the hole in the wall and rushed to attack the spies and Huntress.

Baby face

Get them boy.

Sam

Clover quick the Wrecking Ball Neck less.

Clover

Good because iron isn't good to wear.

Clover spins the Wrecking Ball Neck less around and the neck less grow into a Wrecking Ball and throws it right at the prisoner. More prisoner came and attack the spies and Huntress, Huntress uses her crossbow to knock them out. The spies jumped into the air and did a quintuple scissor kick at all of the prisoner causing them to fly and crash into the wall. Suddenly Baby Face and his gang are getting away by boat.

Alex

Baby face is getting away?

Sam

The Tracing Robotic Ladybug will put a track on him.

Sam throws the Tracking Robotic Ladybug onto Baby face. As the boat set off the ladybug fly onto Baby face.

Huntress

I can't believe that Baby face escapes.

Sam

No need to worry besides the Tracking Robotic Ladybug has a track on him and his gang.

Huntress

We'll track him down later but right we need to go to the scour.

Moments later the Spies and Huntress motorbike into the sunburns of Gotham City where they stop to the home of one of the smartest criminals in Gotham.

Clover

So how come a super villain is living here?

Huntress

Well this is the home were all of the super villain source of information comes from.

The Spies and Huntress come up to the front door. Huntress rings the doorbell. The woman of the household opens the door.

Huntress

Hello is Myron home?

The Woman

Myron it's for you it's a girl and she's pretty.

Alex

Ok this world of Super Villainy is getting weird.

Sam

Totally.

Downstairs the Calculator was finishing a call with Ultra-Humanite.

Calculator

According to my calculations, the missiles that you ordered for the Legion of Doom shall arrive to it's destination in 1 hour and now for the payment.

The Payment is uploaded to the Calculator's computer. And the payment is completed.

Calculator

Ah yes $50,000 dollars upload, its great working with you Ultra-Humanite.

The communication of Ultra-Humanite turned off.

Huntress

Well, Well isn't the brains of the Super villains who get their inside in fore, how are you doing today Calculator.

Huntress spins Calculator around on his chair and wrapped him up in rope.

Huntress

Don't let me ask twice why did Baby face freed his old gang.

Calculator

I don't know?

Huntress

Alex could I have the Diamond Drill Ring for a moment.

Alex

Yeah I got it why do you need it for?

Huntress

Oh just to talk with Calculator.

Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged, she picked it up and it was Stacy calling from the Watch Tower.

Stacy

Hi Girls how is the team up with Huntress going for you today?

Clover

Oh tanks for saying that Stacy, well the mission started off bad when Baby face freed his old gang members, there was a big riot at Stryker's island and now we're here getting inform on Baby face's plan.

Sam

Clover what are you doing?

Clover

Well she asked about the mission is going.

Alex

Are you still worried that she might go back to the dark side?

Sam

Hello she stole my smarts before don't you want her to do it again.

Alex

Sorry Stacy we have to go.

Stacy

Ok bye

Sam turns off her compowered.

Huntress

Where is Baby face now?

Huntress pointed the Diamond Drill Ring at The Calculator's face. Calculator sweats.

Calculator

Ok Ok Baby face and his gang are going to the WOOHP Warehouse he is planning something big.

Huntress pushed Calculator to the wall.

Huntress

Come on girls to the WOOHP Warehouse.

Alex

What's the WOOHP Warehouse?

Clover

I didn't every known that WOOHP has a warehouse

Sam

Maybe it's the place where they store their gadgets.

Huntress

Will find out along the way but right now we have to stop Baby face and his gang.

Meanwhile at the WOOHP Warehouse two guards guarded the entrance to the Warehouse when suddenly Polecat Perkins body odder knocked the guards with his smell.

Baby face

Good work Polecat, Hammertoes will you do the horners.

Hammertoes

Gladly

Hammertoes knocked a hole into the solid steel door of the Warehouse.

Mrs. Manface

Oh honey it's beautiful.

Baby face

The things that dreams are made of.

The Spies and Huntress arrived at the WOOHP Warehouse.

Clover

Ok here we are at the WOOHP Warehouse.

Huntress

And looks like Baby face bet us to it look at the big hole in the wall.

Sam

Might be the work of Hammertoes.

Alex

Totally that guy has some big feet.

The Spies and Huntress enter into the Warehouse. The Spies and Huntress sees that the WOOHP Warehouse is small on the outside but really big on the inside.

Clover

Wow the WOOHP Warehouse looks big on the inside but small on the outside.

Huntress

Totally but why did Babyface come here.

Babyface and his gang appeared with giant robot suits on.

Babyface

Well thanks for asking.

Alex

Wow looks like the big baby has some big toys.

Babyface

That's right since the Justice League and WOOHP began to be partners they moved the confiscated stuff from the baddies and villains to this warehouse and now we have some big toys to play with you guys.

Babyface uses his big robot suit's arm to punch down onto the spies and Huntress, but they all dodged the attack. Mrs. Manface grabbed Clover and slammed her to the ground.

Clover

Ok Lady you asked for it.

Clover jumped kick right into 's face. Huntress flipped into the air and landed onto of Skeleton Key's robot suit and knock it over. Sam dodged laser fire from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum but the laser his some explosives causing them to explode. Sam leaped into the air sand pulled out the Laser Blaster Curling Iron and fired them at Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

Alex gotten caught by Polecat Perkins robot suit with his smelly gas. Alex leaped into the air and kicked him.

Hammertoes punches Alex and she skidded across the room.

Clover

Alex

Clover comes to her aid. But suddenly Mrs. Manface was behind her.

Alex

Clover look out.

Mrs. Manface raised her robot arms and slam them onto Clover and Alex. Blood come out from their faces and their knocked out.

Sam ran on the wall to run from Baby face's laser fire did the same with Huntress but she ran from Skeleton key's laser fire.

Sam

This doesn't look good Huntress

Huntress

You think?

Sam and the Huntress were surrounded by Babyface and his gang. Polecat uses his knock out gas to knock out Huntress and Sam.

AS the Spies and Huntress awoke, they were inside a glass box and raped in chains.

Babyface

Looks like play time is over for you girls.

Sam

What are you planning Babyface?

Babyface

Glad you ask with these robot suits of ours we stole from the WOOHP Warehouse we're going to uses them to destroy Beverley Hills and recreate it into Babyface hills, were all of the baddies and villains can come for some R&R.

Clover

There is no way you're going to destroy Beverley Hills.

Alex

Totally that's we're the WOOHP HQ is.

Babyface

Oh really boys at Beverley Hills our first target is the WOOHP Headquarter.

Alex

Wops sorry.

Babyface press the button on the outside of the glass box.

Babyface

All of the air in this box shall be gone in 5 minutes and until then ahahaha.

Babyface and his gang walked out from the WOOHP Warehouse and closed the door behind them.

Huntress

We got to think of something fast before all of the oxygen in this box will be gone.

Clover

Totally when we're out from this box I'm taking on Mrs. Manface she totally did this to my face and she made me broke a nail.

Suddenly Sam has an idea.

Sam

That's it the Acid Nail Polish, if only I could reach it.

Huntress

Here let me help.

Huntress grabbed the Acid Nail Polish from Sam's bag and uses it to break from of the chain. She then puts it on to the glass box causing the glass box to melt and the Spies and Huntress are free.

The Spies

Awesome.

Huntress

Now then Sam is the Tracking Robotic Ladybug still on Babyface?

Sam

Let me check... Yeap it's still on him.

Huntress

Good let's show Babyface that we can play with robots too.

Alex

Oh I know it's time for the C.R.U.R.F.S

Huntress

You got that right.

Sam, Clover and Alex uses their xpowered to transform into their C.R.U.R.F.S

The Spies

Awesome

Huntress

Now come we have to stop Babyface.

The Spies and Huntress blasted down the steel door the Warehouse and headed to Beverly Hills

Back at Beverly Hills everyone in town go with their daily lives, but all of a sudden coming down from the sky comes Babyface and his gang in their robot suits.

The Citizens of Beverly Hills panicked and screamed and ran for their lives.

Babyface

Come one boys let us take waste upon this town known as Beverly Hills.

Baby face's gang started to fire their missiles and lasers everywhere causing cars, and stores to explode upon impact. Suddenly the agents of WOOHP arrived so as Jerry.

Jerry

Babyface it's time for a time out and we're taking your toys away surrender now.

Babyface

Sorry pal I didn't play well with others.

Babyface fired a missile from his robot suit at the WOOHP trucks causing them to explode. All of the WOOHP agents and Jerry duck and cover. Hammertoes stomps on two of the WOOHP agents, Polecat uses his smelly gas to knock out 4 other agents, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum uses their robot suits to tackle all of the other agents .Suddenly The Spies in their C.R.U.R.F.S suits and Huntress are here to stop Babyface and his gang.

Jerry

Girls, Huntress you all arrived.

Alex

That's right Jerry.

Clover

Totally No one will destroy Beverly Hill.

Sam

Not even a Big Baby like Babyface.

Babyface

So it's you again, boys take care of the girls, while I head to WOOHP.

Baby face's gang charged at the Spies and Huntress.

Huntress

We'll see about that?

Sam

Girls take care of Baby face's gang I'll handle Babyface.

Sam activated the robot boots of her C.R.U.R.F.S suit to fallow after Babyface to the WOOHP HQ.

Clover, Alex and Huntress clashed against Baby face's gang. Alex fired missiles at Skeleton Keys, Skeleton Keys dodged the multiplied Missiles and tackled Alex. Alex uses a laser blast to get Skeleton Keys off of her sending him flying and crashing at a parked car, she then fired another laser blast at Skeleton Key's robot suit causing it to break into pieces.

Clover takes on Polecat. She throw an Exploding Lipstick at Polecat's helmet releasing the gas from his helmet. Clover then sucker punched him and fired a missile at his robot suit causing it to explode and break into pieces.

Huntress leaped on top of Hammertoe's robot suit and uses her throwing star to cut a hole on his glass dome and enter into Hammertoes' robot suit and bets him up.

Hammertoes climbed out from his robot suit and Huntress walked on top of him as she exited the robot suit. Suddenly Hammertoes robot suit fall on top of him.

Alex battles Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum both tackled at Alex but she uses her robot rocket boots to fly up into the air causing Tweedle Dee and Dum to crash into each other, Alex fired a laser blast at both of them causing their robot suits to explode.

Sam finial caught up with Babyface.

Sam

Sorry Babyface play time is over.

Babyface

IT will never be over as soon as I destroy WOOHP I shall destroy the rest of Beverly Hills.

Babyface fired lasers at Sam, but Sam uses her Forcefield function of her C.R.U.R.F.S suit to block the laser fire and ran and punches Babyface. Babyface pushed her away and blasted her with another laser blast. Sam picked herself up fired missiles at Babyface, but suddenly Mrs. Manface tackled Sam and picked her up into the air and throw her at a nearby store. Clover tackled Mrs. Manface.

Clover

Hey nobody hurts my friends with giant robot suits.

Mrs. Manface

And nobody hurts my man.

Mrs. Manface throw a punch at Clover, but Clover blocked the punch with her Forcefield function.

Clover

This is for your ugly.

Mrs. Manface

Nobody calls me ugly

Clover

Look yourself in the mirror.

Clover fired a powerful laser blast at Mrs. Manface sending her flying into the air and crashing down on top of a parked car.

Babyface

Nobody hurts my girl.

Babyface fired multiplied laser blast at Sam and Clover causing their C.R.U.R.F.S suits to break apart and explode sending them flying into the air and crash onto the ground. Sam and Clover had some rips in their spy suits and cuts and blood is coming out of both of their bodies.

Babyface

Ha Ha I got bigger toys then you and I'm going to use them to blow all of you away

Babyface activated all of the weapons on his robot suit, Sam and Clover both throw exploding lipsticks at baby face's robot suit causing them to explode on impact and destroying Babyface's robot suit.

Sam

Sorry Babyface

Clover

Playtime is over.

Alex

You're going for a time out.

Huntress

A 10-20 year Time out.

The Smoke cleared and Babyface was in nothing but a diaper.

Babyface

It's not fair, it's not fair, no I want my mommy.

Moments latter the Agents of WOOHP arrested Babyface and his gang.

Jerry

Good work to all of you today, putting Babyface and his gang in a time out for live.

Huntress

It was a great day working with you girls, and until we meet again you better bring more of your A game.

Huntress hoped onto her motorcycle and ride into the sunset.

Clover

Bring more of our A game.

Alex

What does that mean?

Sam

It might be we have to be tougher.

The Spies return to their Penthouse as they returned they saw the Stacy was here.

Sam

Stacy why are you doing here.

Stacy

Batman told me about you thing against me, I had changed why do you girls still don't like me?

The Spies have to confess.

Alex

Ok fine

Clover

We can tell the truth.

Sam

Just that you are free from WOOHP and now became an intern for the Justice League.

Clover

We're scared if you go back to the dark side.

Batman

But she didn't

Batman, Superman ,Wonder Woman and Blue Beetle came out of nowhere and enter into the room.

Sam

Ok that was freaky.

Batman

I look Stacy up in the WOOHP villain files, she was a good girl at first but since she became power hungry for brains

Superman

She was transferred to the WOOHP rehabilitation Center.

Wonder Woman

To get her rehabilitated.

Blue Beetle

You want to give my girlfriend an apology.

The Spies

We're Sorry.

Clover

We're Sorry that we thinking that you are still power hungry for smarts.

Alex

And thinking you might get revenge on us?

Sam

Will you forgive us?

Stacy

Yes!

The Spies and Stacy hugged each other.

Superman

That calls for a celebration.

Batman

How about you girls go for some midnight shopping all on Bruce Wayne

The Spies and Stacy

Alright.

Sam

Remember girls don't get crazy like Stacy last time

Stacy

Hey I had changed.

Blue Beetle

Oh yeah how about that time you we're crazy about that shoe sale.

Everyone laughed.

The End.


End file.
